


Take What I Want From Me

by bottombitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Kinktober 2020, Day 6. Free Use. When she wakes up strapped to her desk, Kashiwagi expects the worst (or in her mind, the best). Through her youthful charm, she gets exactly what she wants.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962535
Kudos: 23





	Take What I Want From Me

The intention of Kashiwagi's male students when tying her to her desk during one of her mid-afteroon naps had been to humiliate her, but when she woke up, she seemed more excited than anything else. "Ohhh, what's this?" she asked, glancing around with a smile on her face. Had it happened? Had her looks finally been enough to cause all those pent-up teens to snap and take what they wanted from her? "I completely understand, boys. It's simply too hard for you to keep it in your pants around a sexy, youthful woman such as myself. I don't blame you at all! If you want to spend the evening ravaging me senseless, there's simply no helping it."

Buzzing with excitement, she adjusted her feet, settling them against the floor, only to find herself worryingly overdressed. There was a frown on her face as she looked towards the boys again. "Don't tell me you just tied me up here to waste my time," she muttered. Her face suddenly flushed with red, not from the embarrassment they had been seeking but with anger. Who did they think they were? It was at that point that one of the students around her, one of the unassuming ones who no doubt had trouble controlling his urges because he couldn't talk to girls, stepped forward, his hand reaching for his pants.

Knowing that she was about to get exactly what she wanted, Kashiwagi could only open her mouth for him, showing him exactly where to put that energetic teenage cock of his. Any embarrassment that he might have felt at the idea of having his cock out in front of his peers melted away at the sight of that open mouth, ready for his cock. He pulled down his zipper, slipped his cock out of his pants then laid it against her face, his shaft already twitching softly. She pushed her nose against his cock, slipping her tongue free from her mouth to run it against the underside. The taste of sweat and musk and teenage cock left her reeling. What a treat.

She spent most of her days wondering what cocks like these would taste like. Sitting there at her desk, glancing underneath the students' desks to see if any of them had been brave enough to whip it out during class, though they never had been. She fantasised about all the ways that she could exploit such a situation, use the boy's embarrassment against him to have her way with him. Just as the one with his cock at her mouth slipped it down to lay the head against her tongue, a tongue that eagerly lapped up against the head, trying to capture what precum it could, she felt hands against her rump, pulling her skirt down and groping at her ass. She couldn't turn her head back to see whoever it was that was having their way with her, so instead, she cried out: "Yes! Do it! Take me as your own!" A moment later, the cock at her mouth slipped inside, silencing her words but unable to stop her from moaning out with need.

They hadn't even touched her pussy yet, but that didn't take long. The students got braver and braver, with one of them walking over to lock the doors so that they wouldn't be disturbed while others worked to remove her clothes where they could, and if they couldn't simply take them off then they began to tear at them instead. She could barely hear the sounds of ripping fabric over those of her throat being brutalised by cock, but there was no mistaking the feeling of bare hands against her tits, against her ass, and the head of a cock being slipped up against her pussy first, teasing her there for a moment before slipping further up to fuck her ass instead.

None of them were gentle with her, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. There was something beautiful about students showing just how desperate they could be, and with every dick that slipped deep into her only to pump its load inside whatever hole it was fucking, Kashiwagi felt all the more youthful, felt as if she was justified in her attitude towards other women, towards her students. She was beautiful, you see, because why else would all those students be having their way with her? Why else would they be coating her skin with rope after rope of teenage cum? Why else would they be stuffing her full of cock until she couldn't feel comfortable even laying there, an itch in her throat that was only eased whenever another cock slipped up against the deepest parts of her throat before firing another round of cum into her stomach?

Kashiwagi was beautiful, and she deserved every moment of what she got.


End file.
